Can You Understand Me?
by Yuuki'Sungjin137
Summary: Menceritakan tentang kisah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. *Failed Summary* -,-
1. Ch, 1

Judul : Can You Understand Me?

Cast :

· Lee Sungmin

· Cho Kyuhyun

· Choi Siwon

Other Cast :

· Lee Hyukjae

· Kim Kibum

· Appa & Eomma

Pairing : KyuMin and Always KyuMin.

Slight Pair : SiMin.

Genre : Romance, Drama, Angst

Rated : T (mungkin)

FF ini aku meRE-MAKE dari Cerpen yang berjudul 'Nyanyian Rindu' oleh 'FREDY S' . Jalan ceritanya sama. Penulisannya aku buat beda. Tapi ya intinya sama saja. Ada 'sedikit banyak'(?) kata-kata yang aku ketik ulang dari yang aslinya. Semoga kalian suka^^

_Happy Reading_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bulan terlihat lembut dikejauhan sana. Walau hanya sebelah, namun sinarnya tetap menjadi lukisan indah bagi orang-orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Rasa cinta terkadang merangkai semuanya dalam bentuk puisi cinta ataupun kidung yang cinta pada malam, karena disanalah adalah rembulan merindu pada bintang. Tak terkecuali dengan namja cantik satu ini.

Malam itu, Lee Sungmin terlihat begitu gelisah di depan cermin. Meski ia tengah gelisah, terlihat jelas rona bahagia yang menghiasi wajah bak malaikat itu. Binar kebahagiaan terpancar indah di kedua foxy-nya. Rasa cinta yang ikut memberi warna yang mampu membuatnya seperti remaja yeoja yang akan melakukan kencan pertamanya. Padahal sudah sering ia melewati waktu dengan orang terkasih, yaitu Choi Siwon . Saat menunggu, waktu begitu berjalan dengan lambatnya, ini baru 10 menit selepas ia mempersiapkan penampilannya. Apanya yang lama? Ck!

Seulas senyum kelembutan lain juga ikut merasakan kebahagiaan sang putra. Sunyum dari sang Eomma, Lee Jung Soo, seakan tidak pernah lepas dari bibir yeoja yang hampir berkepala empat itu. Sejak tadi ia memperhatikan tingkah sang putra dari pintu, keinginan untuk menemui sang putra sedikit tertahan. Beberapa saat kemudian, baru ia mendekati sang putra yang tengah berdiri gelisah didepan cermin.

"Chagi-ah" Jung Soo atau akrabnya Leeteuk menyapa anaknya dengan polesan senyum damainya. "Aigo, anak eomma malam ini cantik sekali, eoh?" Ucapnya seraya menoel dagu Sungmin.

"Eom.. Eommaa.." Sungmin terkaget melihat Leeteuk yang tiba-tiba berada disebelahnya. "Eomma, aku ini namja. Bukan YEOJA" ucapnya menekan kata 'Yeoja'.

"Tapi hampir semua orang mengatakan kau cantik, sayang.." balas Leeteuk lembut.

Keduanya terdiam. Hening..

"Tuan, ada Tuan Siwon menunggu Nona di depan" kata Kang ahjumma dari depan kamar Sungmin.

Sungmin segera berlari keluar dari kamarnya. Langkahnya tergesa-gesa. Sang Eomma hanya geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan anaknya.

Beberapa saat Sungmin membukakan pintu untuk orang yang dinantinya sejak tadi sekaligus membuat ia gelisah. Disana, tepat dihadapannya, berdiri seorang namja tampan dengan setelan kemeja denim dan celana jeans hitam yang membalut tubuhnya. Bagian depan rambut yang diberdirikan(?) memberi kesan 'keren' untuk namja kelahiran Seoul ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Choi Siwon. Namjachingu Sungmin.

"Hey, kenapa melamun?" tanya Siwon lembut. "Apa aku begitu tampan malam ini?" sambungnya dengan polesan senyuman yang melekat di bibirnya.

Sungmin semakin terpesona melihat itu. Dan ia tersadar dari lamunannya. "Eh, Eum aniiyo.." kata Sungmin lembut dengan senyum yang dikulum.

Siwon sejenak terpesona dengan Sungmin meski ia selalu terpesona dengan semua kelakuan namja imut ini.

Siwon menjulurkan tangannya yang sejak tadi berada dibelakang tubuhnya kearah Sungmin.

"Se-bucket bunga yang cantik untuk namjachingu-ku yang sangat spesial malam ini" ujarnya seraya memberikan sebucket bunga mawar merah. Jangan heran kenapa Siwon lebih memberi hadiah bunga mawar kepada Sungmin. Ya karena Sungmin sangat menyukai mawar merah.

"Gomawo" Sungmin mencium wangi bunga yang amat disukainya itu. "Kau selalu tau bagaimana membuatku bahagia Siwon -ah"

"Karena disetiap waktu, aku selalu memikirkan bagaimana membuatmu bahagia disetiap detik kebersamaan kita"

Mereka sama-sama berbalas senyum, berbalas tatap. Semua itu adalah keindahan yang akan diceritakan oleh malam.

"Apa sekarang kita pergi?" Tanya Siwon .

"Eoh, baiklah. Aku beri tahu Eomma dulu ne" kata Sungmin lalu meninggalkan Siwon sendiri.

Sungmin berjalan kedalam untuk menemui Eommanya. Tak lama kemudian, ia kembali dengan rona keceriaan yang nyaris menyelimuti wajahnya tanpa memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Alunan lagu cinta itu mengiringi pasangan bahagia satu ini. Sapphire Blue Cafe. Disinilah mereka berada. Iringan musik yang lembut serta bintang yang bertaburan di langit malam kota Seoul memberi kesan romantis pada malam itu. Mereka duduk berhadapan dekat jendela yang menampakkan suasana malam kota Seoul. Tak ada yang memulai bicara, hanya tatapan cinta yang tercipta saat mata keduanya bertemu serta senyuman yang tidak pernah meleleh dari wajah keduanya. Terkadang, ada masanya keindahan itu akan terasa semakin indah meski hanya sebatas diam.

Namun akankah keindahan seperti saat ini akan berlangsung seterusnya? Kita tidak tau menahu tentang ini. Terkadang ada masanya cinta dapat menyayat hati dan menggores perih. Semua yang sedang merasakan cinta pastilah menginginkan keindahan seutuhnya. Tanpa duka dan lara sesudahnya. Tak terkecuali bagi Sungmin dan Siwon , yang tak ingin sedetikpun melewati kebersamaan ini dalam genggaman bahagia. Tapi, Sungmin merasa ada yang berbeda dari tatapan Siwon malam itu. Seperti sedih, takut sekaligus sakit.

"Minnie hyung.." gumam Siwon memecah keheningan keduanya. Ada perasaan sesak saat Siwon akan mengatakan hal ini. Tatapannya lekat sekaligus gurat sendu. "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, hyung." Lanjutnya semakin berat.

Sungmin terdiam sejenak. Sungmin menatap Siwon penuh dengan tanda tanya. Seperti ada yang mengganjal pada sikap Siwon malam ini, namun ia tak tau apa-apa. "Kau mau mengatakan apa, Wonnie ?"

"Kita.." semakin berat dan berat saat Siwon akan mengatakannya. Dia menunduk.

"Kita?" ulang Sungmin tidak mengerti. Ia takut jikalau hubungannya akan berakhir sampai sini saja. 'Tidak mungkin! Kau ini ada-ada saja Sungmin!' batin Sungmin.

Siwon menghela nafas panjang sebelum mengatakan hal amat menyakiti hatinya. "Hyung.. aku ingin hubungan kita berakhir sampai disini."

JEDDER...

"Kenapa? Bukankah selama ini kita baik-baik saja? Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini?" ujar Sungmin dengan embun yang menghiasi sudut mata indahnya. "Jangan bercanda Wonnie-ah"

"Aku serius hyung!" sekarang Siwon berani menatap mata Sungmin. Meski itu hanya menambah sakit hatinya saja.

"Jangan mengatakan kebohongan! Aku tau kau hanya bercanda. Ucapan matamu dan mulutmu sangat berbeda."

"Hyung.."

"Sudahlah Wonnie , kita tunda saja dulu membicarakan hal ini. Aku tidak ingin merusak suasana indah ini" kata Sungmin.

"Tidak bisa hyung.."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena sudah berulang kali aku menundanya." Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya pada luar cafe itu.

Sungmin terdiam. Ternyata selama kurang lebih 2 tahun menjalin hubungan dengan Siwon , masih ada yang tidak ia ketahui tentang namjachingunya. Siwon terlalu pandai menyimpan semuanya dari Sungmin. Berarti, Siwon yang dikenalnya tidak hanya penuh dengan kelembutan hati. Sungmin tak ingin suasana indah ini berakhir dengan ketidaknyamanan.

"Benarkah seperti itu? Baiklah kalau tidak bisa ditunda lagi."

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin merusak suasana bahagia seperti saat ini, tapi.." Siwon menggantungkan omongannya. Dia butuh kekuatan untuk mengatakannya.

"Apa kau tidak bahagia melewati kebersamaan ini, Wonnie ?"

"Bu.. bukann begitu.. Aku bahagia, sangat bahagia malah.."

"Lantas, kenapa kau ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini jikalau semuanya baik-baik saja. Dan kau juga bahagia bukan dengan kebersamaan ini."

Berat bercampur sesak saat akan mengatakan yang sejujurnya kepada Sungmin. Tapi, mau atau tidak Siwon harus mengatakannya. Sebelum semuanya terlambat dan menjadi duka yang amat dalam.

"Aku yang berubah hyung" kata Siwon menatap Sungmin.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau terlalu sempurna untuk aku cintai, hyung.."

"Apa karena itu kau memujaku dan menjadikanku namjachingumu?"

"Kamu memilih aku. Itu merupakan anugerah yang terindah yang pernah aku terima hyung. tapi.." Siwon bimbang untuk mengatakannya. "Tapi aku tidak cukup bersyukur dengan anugerah seindah itu."

"Kau bicara apa Wonnie ? Aku tak mengerti" Suasana hati Sungmin mulai bergejolak. Dia tidak pernah melihat Siwon seserius ini. Dan dia tidak pernah berada pada suasana seperti ini.

"Aku tidak begitu tulus mencintaimu, hyung..."

JEDEERRR...

"Appaa? .. aku tak salah dengar kan?" ucap Sungmin tak percaya. Dia berharap itu hanya salah satu cara Siwon untuk memberinya kejutan. Semoga saja..

"Aku tau kau bercanda Wonnie , ini salah satu kejutan untukku yang kamu buat seperti kejutan-kejutan sebelumnya agar kamu suka kan?" Sungmin ternyesum sangat manis. Tapi Siwon tau dibalik senyum itu tersimpan rasa kecemasan dan takut yang amat sangat.

"Terserah kalau hyung mengatakan ini kejutan. Tapi hyung.. aku tidak pernah main-main jika sudah menyangkut perasaan dan kau tau sendiri tentang itu." Ujar Siwon menatap Sungmin. Ia ingin menunjukkan kesungguhannya dengan tatapan itu.

Ya, Sungmin tau jelas tentang hal itu. "Jadi benar kau serius?" Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya. Benar-benar takut.

"Nn nee hyung. aku tidak ingin membohongimu terlalu jauh lagi. Karena itu akan lebih menyakitkan untukmu."

"Tapi aku tidak pernah merasa tersakiti olehmu. Aku suka kau selalu ada untukku. Aku suka saat kau berada disisiku, Wonnie .." ucap Sungmin dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Tapi sekuat mungkin ia melawan rasa nyeri yang melekat dihatinya.

"Karena kau tidak tau jika aku tidak tulus mencintaimu, hyung" Nyutt.. Hati Siwon serasa diremas dengan kuatnya saat mengatakan ini.

"Aku tak percaya Wonnie .. Aku tak percaya kau melakukan hal ini setelah lama kita bersama dan selama kebersamaan itu kau tak tulus kepadaku? Kenapa kau tak mengatakan ini dari dulu? Kenapa kau mengatakannya setelah aku benar-benar jatuh dalam dirimu.. kenapa Wonnie .. kenapa!" Air mata Sungmin menggenang. Tak butuh badai lagi untuk membuatnya tumpah menjadi air mata kesedihan.

"Mianhae Minnie hyung.." kali ini nada bicara Siwon terdengar sendu.

Sepasang foxy indah yang tengah tertutupi oleh air mata menatap tajam Siwon .

"Kau tak menjawabku! Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang? Kenapa tidak dulu-dulu saja kau mengatakan hal ini padaku?" kemarahan Sungmin membuncah.

"Aku berusaha memahami bagaimana perasaanku terhadapmu hyung.."

"Dan sekarang kau berhasil, lalu mengatakan padaku bahwa kau tidak pernah tulus mencintaiku?" Sungmin semakin marah. Dia masih belum percaya.

"Minnie hyung..."

"Cukup. Sudah cukup kau menyakitiku sampai disini. Kau jahat!" geram Sungmin bergetar hebat. Ia mengusap air matanya kasar lalu berdiri bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

"Hyung.. tunggu.." Siwon berusaha mencegah. "Aku antar ne.."

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Terima kasih untuk segalanya. Aku pulang." Seketika itu Sungmin keluar dari cafe dan terlihat memberhentikan taksi yang kebetulan lewat didepannya.

Sedangkan Siwon kembali duduk. Menundukkan kepalanya dan menyanggahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Mianhae Minnie hyung.. Jeongmal mianhae .." gumam Siwon mulai terasa kehilangan.

TBC

Gimana? Gimana? masih pantas dilanjut apa ngga nih .. kkk~

Kyuhyun-nya emang sengaja dimunculin .. wak wak wak xD~ suatu saat nanti pasti bakal muncul koo .. hihi..

RnR please ^^


	2. Ch, 2

**Judul : Can You Understand Me?**

**Main Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast :**

**Choi siwon**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita**

**Pairing : KyuMin and Always KyuMin.**

**Slight Pair : SiMin.**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Angst**

**Rated : T (mungkin)**

**Warning : BL/Boys Love, Miss TYPO(s) DE EL EL.**

**Jika kalian tidak suka, tidak usah dibaca. Ok.. Kalau suka -_- monggo dibaca J . Kritik dan Saran saya terima dengan lapang dada(?).**

**_Happy Reading_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepasang mata bening itu menatap jauh. Kosong, tidak bermakna apa-apa. Cinta, terkadang harus meninggalkan rindu sepanjang pengharapan itu. Cinta yang membuat sunyi dikala sendiri. Ini adalah rasa di dalam asa, juga derita jiwa yang penuh dahaga kenikmatan.

Sang embun sudah akan menghiasi mata indah itu lagi. Sungmin mencoba tegar dalam kesendiriannya., karena sang kekasih –mantan kekasih- memilih pergi bersama kisah cinta yang pernah terajut dalam benang-benang kasih sayang, menjadi cerai berai dan menyebabkan ketegaran itu seperti ranting pohon rapuh yang tertepa angin kencang lalu, Patah!

Sesak didada-nya menjadi, "Oh, Tuhan..." desah Sungmin. Napasnya berat. Berusaha tidak menangis lagi. "Kenapa cinta memilih pergi disaat ia nyaris sempurna?"

Bersamaan dengan itu, angannya membawanya pada-pada kilasan minggu lalu. Saat seorang dengan alasan tidak tulus mencintai dirinya pergi dan meninggalkan sakit yang amat dalam bagi hatinya. Seorang yang selalu ada untuknya, disetiap saat, setiap waktu. Seorang yang selalu memuja dirinya dengan kata-kata indahnya. Seorang yang telah menghadirkan cinta dihatinya. Seorang yang dicintainya dengan setiap perasaan. Seorang Siwon yang kini telah meninggalkannya.

Memang ketulusan hati sangat diperlukan untuk membingkai perbedaan dua jiwa yang saling mencintai. Tapi, apa waktu yang telah mereka lewati selama dua tahun ini bukan berarti bentuk ketulusan? Ataukah ketulusan untuk mencintai seseorang tanpa mengharapkan balasan? Dan jikalau seperti itu artinya mencintai tidak harus mencintai bukan? Sungmin sangat mengerti dengan hal itu, sampai pada saat ia berhadapan dengan permasalahan seperti itu. Siwon meninggalkan dirinya karena sebuah kejujuran yang sebenarnya tak pernah ia harapkan dari mulut seseorang yang ia sangat ia sayangi. Memang benar, kejujuran itu terkadang menyakitkan. Dan ini yang ia rasakan sekarang. Hatinya sakit hingga menorehkan luka yang tak pernah ia ingin rasakan. Dia menangis lagi.

"Hyuuuuungg...!" teriak Sungjin dari luar kamar Sungmin.

"Ck! Bahkan tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara adikku. Hah.. aku benar-benar merindukannya, Tuhan, kapan anak itu akan kembali? Bahkan ini sudah 3 bulan sejak anak itu lulus dari High school. Ck!" monolog Sungmin sambil menerawang tentang ia dan adiknya dulu.

"Hyuuuungg! Sungmin hyuuuung! Yakk! Cepat buka pintunya hyung! kau tak rindu pada adikmu eoh?" teriak Sungjin lebih dikeraskan.

"SUNGJIN!" Sungmin terlonjak. Ini nyata. Ada adiknya yang tengah menunggu pintu itu terbuka. Sungmin beranjak dari tempatnya semula, dan membukakan pintu untuk sang adik yang sangat disayanginya.

Seketika penghalang itu terbuka, "Hyuuuunggg.. Aku merindukanmu" Sungjin langsung menghambur kepelukan sang hyung. Sungmin terkaget dan hanya membalas pelukan sang adik dengan menampakkan senyumnya. Meski sang adik tak dapat melihatnya.

"Hyung, sudah berapa tahun kita tak bertemu hyung? Kenapa kau tetap saja menyukai warna pink?" ejek Sungjin setelah ia melihat sekilas keadaan kamar hyung-nya.

"Yak! Dasar adik kurang ajar. Meski kau tak kembali aku akan tetap menyukai warna pink" Sungmin kesal pasalnya sang adik selalu mengejeknya karena ia menyukai warna pink.

Uhm, sepertinya Sungmin mendadak melupakan masalahnya.

"Hyung, apa kita akan terus berdiri ditengah pintu seperti ini? Bagaimana jika nanti kita tidak laku nikah(?) hyung?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Kenapa setelah adikku kembali dari Indonesia, otaknya menjadi berkurang?"

"Yak hyung! Itu mitos di Indonesia hyung. Teganya kau meledek adikmu yang tampan dan pintar ini, eoh? Aku belajar dengan baik disana! Jangan seenaknya meledekku!"

"Haha, baiklah ayo masuk" Sungmin merangkul pundak adiknya lalu membawanya masuk kedalam kamar.

Dan terlihat yeoja paruh baya di lantai bawah sedang melihat keakraban anaknya tersenyum bahagia. "Bahkan hanya Sungjin yang mampu membuatnya seperti itu. Tak salah aku menyuruhnya pulang dari Indonesia." Monolog yeoja paruh baya itu, Lee Jungsoo.

Di Dalam Kamar.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak pulang saja saat di Jakarta sana banjir? Bukannya kau sudah lulus High School sebelum banjir itu datang(?)" kata Sungmin menimpali adiknya yang bercerita tentang keadaan di Jakarta.

"Oh, tidak bisa hyung.. Aku sibuk disana" Sungjin tersenyum tertahan. Karena malu mungkin.

"Iya, sibuk dengan yeojachingu-mu heh?"

"Aish hyung, dia masih 'calon' yeojachingu-ku" katanya menekan kata 'calon'

"Haha! Kenapa tidak kau resmikan saja hubungan kalian? Lagi pula kau tau kalau dia juga mencintaimu!"

"Eum, entahlah hyung. aku masih ragu. Aku takut ditolak hyung!"

"Cih kau ini! Belum apa-apa sudah menyerah saja. Dasar payah!"

"ishh, hyung sudahlah berhenti membahas ini. Oh ya, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Siwon hyung? Kapan kalian akan melangsungkan pernikahan. Haha!"

DEG!

Air muka Sungmin berubah menegang. Ia mengingat lagi kalau hubungannya dengan pria tampan itu sudah berakhir.

"Hyung? Gwenchana?" Sungjin menggoyang-goyangkan bahu sang hyung, akan tetapi isakan kecil lolos dari sang hyung mengejutkannya. "Eh, hyung kau kenapa?" kata Sungjin panik.

Menyadari kebodohannya, Sungmin menghapus air matanya. "Eumh.. Aniya Sungjin. Aku hanya ada sedikit masalah dengannya. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Baiklah aku akan mandi dulu." Sungmin beranjak pergi agar Sungjin tak bertanya lebih dalam lagi.

"Ishh! Kau bodoh Sungjin! Jelas-jelas kau tau faktanya. Tapi malah kau bertanya seperti itu! Dasar bodoh! Hah! Aku yakin Siwon hyung sangat menyayangimu." gerutu Sungjin.

Sementara di dalam kamar mandi Sungmin hanya berendam di bathup seraya melamun. Pastinya tentang hubungannya dengan Siwon. "Bagaimana aku bisa menikah dengan Siwon, sedangkan aku sudah tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya. Haaahhh" Sungmin menghela nafasnya panjang.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi indah kota Seoul memberi semangat bagi semua pelajar maupun pekerja yang akan menjalankan aktivitasnya hari ini. Jalan kaki. Mungkin itu pilihan yang tepat untuk menikmati pagi yang amat cerah ini.

Namja manis itu berjalan dengan tidak bersemangat. Semangatnya ikut pergi bersama cinta yang telah tega meninggalkan sendiri dihari-hari yang mustinya menjadi hari-hari indah baginya. Jika kau berjalan didekatnya, kau pasti akan sering mendengar helaan nafas dari namja pencinta warna piink itu.

Tujuannya kampus! Tapi entah kenapa sejak tadi ia tak kunjung sampai. Ia mendongakkan kepala yang sejak tadi menunduk. Betapa kagetnya ia.. "Ya Tuhan! Kampusku sudah terlewat jauh! Aish, Lee Sungmin paboo!"

Dengan segera ia membalikkan baadannya. Berlari sekencang mungkin. Tak diperdulikan tatapan bingung orang-orang disekitarnya. Yang terpenting ia harus sampai kampus sebelum pukul 08.00. ia akan ada kelas pada jam itu. Dan sekarang sudah pukul 07.55 "Oh Tuhan, aku tidak mau mati di tangan orang itu."

Sungmin terus saja berlari. Melewati koridor demi koridor, dan ia melihat seorang pria paruh baya itu tengah menatapnya tajam di ambang pintu kelas. 'Oh Tuhan! Apa kau benar-benar tak menyayangiku akhir-akhir ini! Aishh! Hadapi saja orang menyeramkan itu Sungmin-ah' batinya dalam hati.

"Hoshh hoshh! Ah.. songhh.. songhhsaehh..nimm.. hah hah hah.. mianhh..haee.. saya terlambat.. hah hah hah"

"Yak! Kau terlambat lagi Lee Sungmin-ssi. Akhir-akhir ini kau benar-benar berubah ya! Ada apa denganmu heh? Kau itu bla bla bla" seorang paruh baya itu, Kim Jae Seok. Guru musik yang terkenal kedisiplinan dan kekejamannya tengah mengocehi Sungmin karena keterlambatan lagi.

Sedikit mengatur nafasnya. Sungmin mengatakan "Mianhae songsaenim. Tidak akan saya ulangi."

"Selamat kau hari ini Lee sungmin-ssi. Karena hari ini ada ulangan. Kau aku maafkan. Sekarang cepat duduk pada kursi-mu."

'Hah! Ulangan? Oh tuhan, semalam aku tidak belajar' batin sungmin menjerit.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak belajar sungmin-ah!" bentak Jae Seok.

Sungmin hanya nyengir tak jelas 'Huh! Bagaimana orang ini bisa tau. Ck!'

Kantin.

BRAK!

"HAH! YANG BENAR SAJA! KAU PUTUS DENGAN CHOI SIWON? KAU SERIUS" sejenak suasana kantin yang tadi-nya ramai mendadak hening karena gebrakan meja dan teriakan namja machine dance ini.

"Ish.. Hyukkie., kau tidak bisa bicara pelan-pelan saja? Aku malu hyuk!"

Hyukkie atau Lee Hyukjae menatap sekitar dengan pandangan takut. Semua menatap tajam kearahnya. 'Hey kau! Kecilkan suaramu atau pergi dari sini. Mengganggu sekali' begitulah arti tatapan mereka.

Tak memperdulikan itu. Eunhyuk langsung fokus kepada sungmin.

"Tapi Minnie, kenapa kau bisa putus dengannya? Ya tuhan Minnie.. Aku tak salah dengar bukan. Kalian adalah pasangan yang paling cocok yang pernah aku lihat di muka bumi ini!"

Sungmin mendecih. "Cih! Berlebihan sekali kau. Jadi begini..." Sungmin menceritakan semuanya tanpa terlewatkan. Ia berusaha tidak menangis lagi. "Begitu Hyuk. Aku tak percaya Siwon meninggalkanku karena hal yang sedikit sulit aku pahami"

"Jadi ini yang menyebabkan matamu sedikit sembab, hum?" kata Eunhyuk dengan nada mengejek.

"Ish kau ini" Sungmin mencubit kecil perut kurus Eunhyuk.

"Tapi, kau percaya kekuatan cinta kan, Minnie?" ujar Eunhyuk yang tumben-tumbennya bijak.

"Iya hyuk"

"Kalau Siwon benar-benar mencintaimu, pasti ia akan kembali Min."

"Hyuk, tapi kau tau sendiri bukan, ia memutuskanku karena dia tak tulus mencintaiku!"

"Yak Min! Itu belum tentu benar kan?"

"Entahlah Hyuk.."

"Ck! Aku tau dia sangat mencintaimu Min. Dia pasti akan kembali."

"Tapi Hyuk, harus sampai kapan aku menunggu?

"Yah tergantung kau Min!"

Sungmin terdiam. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan sampai kapan ia akan menunggu sang pujaan hati kembali. bagus kalau ia benar-benar kembali. kalau tidak?

Atau setidaknya Siwon menelpon Sungmin untuk meminta maaf dan mengatakan kalau keputusannya itu salah. Sungmin terus menunggu. Sedetik, semenit, sejam, berjam-jam sampai 2 minggu ini. Yang diharapkan hilang menjadi butiran debu.

"Hah! Choi itu benar-benar bodoh telah meninggalkan orang sebaik dirimu Min!"

"Tapi aku sangat menyayanginya, Hyuk.."

Sesuatu terlintas dibenak Eunhyuk. Sebuah kecurigaan yang biasanya menyebabkan seseorang mengambil keputusan untuk pergi meninggalkan kekasihnya. Yaitu, kehadiran orang ketiga dalam hubungan Sungmin dan Siwon!

"Atau mungkin..." Eunhyuk memilih tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Atau mungkin apa Hyukkie?" Sungmin yang penasaran-pun langsung menoleh.

"Apa mungkin ada orang ketiga dalam hubungan kalian!"

"Maksudmu selingkuh, Hyuk?"

"Eumh.. Iya selingkuh. Dan apa yang Siwon katakan padamu hanya sebatas alasan untuk memutuskan hubungan denganmu!"

"Cih! Siwon tidak mungkin begitu Hyuk. Dia itu tipe orang setia."

"Ya Tuhan Min! Kau ini lugu sekali. Siwon itu tampan! Setauku juga dia pria nomor satu yang digilai dikampusnya. Jadi ada kemungkinan jiga ia berselingkuh Min"

"Baiklah! Kita butuh pembuktian Min!"

"Caranya?"

Eunhyuk membisikkan sesuatu kepada Sungmin. Tentu saja bukan bisikan mesra!

"Baiklah."

Sementara ada orang lain yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Sungmin dari kejauhan. Seorang namja. Teman sekampusnya. Dia menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan penuh makna, penuh harap, dan cinta yang terus mengusik hati dan pikirannya.

TBC

**Annyeong readers.. Ada yang nunggu update-nya FF ini gak? *gak adaaaaa***

**saya kembali membawa chapter 2. Gimana? Gak jelas banget ya ceritanya.. Masih abu-abu ya ceritanya.. hihi.. ayo tebak siapa liatin ming kaya gitu. Yang bener saya kasi permen kapas sama Lee Sooman. Kkk~**

**Oh ya.. saya numpang curhat nih.. Masa saya liat jumlah review sama view bedanya jauuuuuuuuuuuuhhhh banget.**

**Don't Be a silent reader doong ! J udah gitu aja XD**

**Segala jenis review saya terima kok. Kritik saran saya terima..**

**Hargai kalau ingin dihargai ya...**

**Dilanjut gak ini FF-nya..?**

**Jember, 07 Februari 2014. 12:57 WIB -xYumiChan137x-**


	3. Ch 3

**Judul : Can You Understand Me?**

**Main Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast :**

**Choi siwon**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita**

**Pairing : KyuMin and Always KyuMin.**

**Slight Pair : SiMin.**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Angst**

**Rated : T (mungkin)**

**Warning : BL/Boys Love, Miss TYPO(s) DE EL EL.**

**Jika kalian tidak suka, tidak usah dibaca. Ok.. Kalau suka -_- monggo dibaca J . Kritik dan Saran saya terima dengan lapang dada(?).**

**_Happy Reading_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari sepenuhnya ikut menambah kegerahan di hati Sungmin. Terasa ada perasaan cemburu mengalir begitu saja di dadanya. Lebih dari itu, Sungmin merasa keputusan Siwon tak adil untuknya. Mungkin Eunhyuk ada benarnya! Siwon meninggalkannya pasti karena suatu alasan yang masih mengandung tanda tanya. Disepanjang malam tadi, Sungmin terus memikirkan hal itu. Dan dia memutuskan untuk mencari tau apa benar ada orang ketiga antara hubunganya bersamma Siwon.

Sepulang sekolah Sungmin dan Eunhyuk duduk menunggu di dekat gerbang Inha Unniversity. Disinilah Siwon tercatat sebagai mahasiswa.

"Min! Itu liat sana!" ujar Eunhyuk seraya menunjuk ke suatu tempat. "Itu Siwon kan?" serunya menarik perhatian Sungmin.

Sungmin tersadar dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada tempat yang dimaksudkan Eunhyuk. "Mana hyuk?" Setelah pandangannya menemukan Siwon disana, ia bernafas lega. "Sepertinya ia hanya menunggu seseorang Hyuk!"

Semoga saja dugaan Eunhyuk salah jika Siwon berselingkuh.

"Min.. Tapi kau lihat sendiri Siwon seperti mencari sesuatu!" tukas Eunhyuk yang memang memperhatikan Siwon dari jauh.

5 menit mereka menunggu, dan detik-detik berikutnya menjadi waktu yang sangat menyesakkan bagi Sungmin. Sungmin melihat Siwon melangkah ringan menghampiri seorang yeoja yang menurutnya biasa-biasa. Namun yang lebih menyesakkan bagi Sungmin adalah.. Siwon memeluk dan ber-cipika-cipiki dengan yeoja itu!

"Kau benar Hyuk! Ternyata Siwon selingkuh!" ucapnya lirih.

"Aku akan kesana, Min!" Eunhyuk bersiap beranjak, tapi Sungmin cepat-cepat menarik tangan Eunhyuk.

"Kau jangan kesana, Hyuk.. Yang namjachingu-nya kan aku! Seharusnya aku yang menemuinya!" tegas Sungmin melangkah pergi.

"Kau siap menemuinya?"

"Sepertinya iya, meskipun aku tidak begitu yakin apa bisa sampai ditempatnya."

"Yak! Minnie.. Dia hanya mantan kekasihmu. Bukan kekasihmu lagi. Jangan diberi hati lagi!" teriak Eunhyuk memberi semangat kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin terus saja melangkah mendekati Siwon, sementara Eunhyuk menunggu dengan cemas. Eunhyuk cukup mengerti kalau cinta patut diperjuangkan maka seharusnya diperjuangkan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sungmin semakin mendekat. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi., dan jarak itu semakin membutuhkan keberanian saat melewatinya karena terasa seperti jurang dalam yang harus dilewati. Jarak Sungmin dan Siwon hanya terpaut 1 meter. Namun jarak itu tak begitu sanggup membuat Siwon sadar akan keadaan Sungmin.

"Siwon-ah.." sapa Sungmin dengan nada yang biasa-biasa saja. Sepajang matanya menatap tajam kearah Siwon. Marah itu mulai terasa, diiringi denyut-denyut kebencian yang selalu tertahan. Sungmin berusaha tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi kemarahannya dalam bentuk apapun.

"Sung.. Sungmin-ah.!" Balas Siwon gugup. Kehadiran Sungmin sangat mengejutkan Siwon. Siwon menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Siapa dia?" tanya yeoja yang bersama Siwon. Dia menyelidik dengan memperhatikan Sungmin dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Ada aura kecurigaan yang terpanjar dari mata bulatnya.

"Diam kau" dengus Sungmin. Ucap Sungmin mulai tidak nyaman. "Jadi ini alasan sebenarnya kenapa kau memilih meninggalkan aku, Siwon-ah. Ternyata kamu tidak lebih baik dengan namja-namja sialan didunia ini! Dasar pembohong!"

"Minnie.. aku bisa menjelaskan semua..."

"Menjelaskan apa lagi.!?" Sungmin merasa sudah tidak dapat menahan amarahnya lagi.

"Bukan, Min ... "

"Tidak perlu penjelasan lagi. Kurasa semua ini sudah jelas. Kau memilih seorang yeoja untuk menjadi pendamping hidupmu. Dan aku tahu dengan pasti kau pasti sangat jijik memiliki hubungan dengan sesama."

"Ada yang kau tak tau, Min .. dan aku akan menjelaskan kepadamu, Min?"

"Percuma, Won. Percuma setelah kau memutuskan untuk meninggalkanku demi yeoja ini." Tatapan Sungmin berubah nanar. "Aku pikir kau telah salah mengambil keputusan Won. Dan aku berharap kau meminta maaf kepadaku. Setidaknya kau bisa Menelponku jika kau tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk bertemu denganku. Tapi apa? Aku menunggumu won. Sedetik, semenit, bahkan sampai berhari-hari sampai aku merasa penantianku sangat sia-sia"

"Aku tak punya cukup keberanian untuk menghubungimu. Aku..."

"Itu salah..! Yang benar, kau sudah punya orang lain untuk kamu sayangi."

"Min..."

"Kenapa kau begitu tega kepadaku, Won? Kenapa kau tak mau mengerti jika aku sangat mencintaimu?! Aku sering mengatakan padamu."

Siwon diam seribu bahasa. Sebenarnya hatinya sangat sakit mendengar itu. Dia sangat mengeti jika ia sangat menyakiti hati Sungmin, tapi ia lebih sakit lagi saat mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk bilang kalau ia tak pernah tulus menyayangi Sungmin lagi. Keputusan yang begitu menyakiti hatinya. Akan tetapi, mau tak mau ia harus melakukan itu atau hanya akan ada kesedihan yang berlarut.

Sementara itu, Sungmin beranjak pergi meninggalkan Siwon dalam kediaman panjang. Saat Siwon tersadar Sungmin semakin menjauh, "Sungmin!" Teriak Siwon memanggil. Dia berusaha mengejar Sungmin.

"Siwon!" Panggil yeoja yang tadi bersama Siwon. Ada ketidak relaan saat Siwon mengejar Sungmin.

Siwon tak perduli dengan teriakan itu. Dia terus saja berlari mengejar Sungmin. Sebelum Sungmin sampai kepada Eunhyuk, Siwon berhasil menjajari langkahnya. "Sungmin-ah, tunggu!"

Sungmin terus saja melangkah. Tak diperdulikannya teriakan Siwon yang dianggapnya angin lalu. Untuk apa lagi kebersamaan itu kalai tak lebih seperti fatamorgana yang indah di kejauhan sana, tapi akhirnya sirna.

"Minhh.. Dengarkan aku!" ujar Siwon setelah meraih lengan Sungmin. "Hanya sebentar.." lanjutnya setelah mendapat tatapan tak ikhlas dari Sungmin.

Sungmin tak bicara apa-apa. Hanya diam dan menatap Siwon tajam. Bibirnya terkunci rapat seperti sangat enggan sekali untuk mengeluarkan sedikit suaranya.

"Kita telah bersama dalam lingkaran waktu yang telah memberi banyak sekali kebahagiaan" gumam Siwon memberanikan diri menatap mata bening milik Sungmin. Siwon melihat banyak sekali gurat-gurat kebencian didalamnya, namun ia sangat yakin jika rasa sayang itu masih tersimpan utuh untuknya.

"Ya. Itu tak lebih dari sekedar mimpi dan akan hilang setelah aku terbangun. Tapi tetap saja meninggalkan perih saat kau menghempaskan rasa cintaku begitu saja!"

"Aku berharap, aku meninggalkanmu dalam sisa-sisa bahagia itu" siwon menatap Sungmin semakin lekat. Ada yang ingin ia sampaikan kepada Sungmin melalui tatapan matanya. Ia ingin bersyukur bahwa Sungmin telah ada dalam cerita kehidupannya, dan takkan ada meskipun perpisahan itu ada.

"Aku bahagia bersamamu, Won, kau tau itu?" lirih Sungmin merasakan kesenduhan dalam sepasang mata Siwon.

"Dulu, aku memintamu untuk menjadi namjachingu-ku karena kau begitu istimewa, dan sekarang.. sekarang.. bolehkan aku meminta lagi darimu?"

"Apa?"

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu?"

"Untuk apa?"

Sungmin tak memberontak saat Siwon mendekat padanya. Siwon memeluk Sungmin dengan penuh cinta, setelah ia rasa Sungmin memberi ijin padanya. 'Untuk yang terakhir kalinya' Siwon membatin.

"Siwon-ah.."

"Terima kasih kau telah mencintaiku, Min. Aku minta maaf karena telah menyakiti hatimu, Min. Biarlah waktu yang akan membuatmu mengerti, Min.." ucap Siwon sebelum melepas peluknnya.

Bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah melewati kesendirian ini. Sejak pelukan terakhir sekaligus perpisahan indah itu, keindahan demi keindahan berputar-putar menjadi gumpalan awan kesunyian.

Sungmin tak ceria lagi. Menurutnya, sendiri lebih indah. Hal ini mengundang keprihatinan bagi orang tua, dongsaeng, maupun sahabatnya. Apalagi sang dongsaeng yang biasanya dapat merubah mood-nya, kini telah menyerah.

Suatu hari, mereka -orang tua- mengajak Sungmin beserta Sungjin jalan-jalan dan makan disebuah restoran di pusat kota Seoul dengan satu harapan, kalau apa yang selalu menjadi beban Sungmin dapat berkurang.

"Kita sudah sampai.." suara tegas itu terdengar. Lee Kangin mengucapkannya disertai dengan senyum penuh cinta.

Mereka masuk kedalam restoran. Sungmin hanya mengikuti kedua orang tuanya dan adiknya menuju meja tak berpenghuni (?) itu. Makanan dan minuman sudah mereka pesan. Selama mereka menunggu, Kangin dan Leeteuk seperti mencari seseorang.

"Ada apa, Appa, Eomma? Sepertinya kalian seperti mencari seseorang!" tanya Sungmin kepo.

"Appa mengajak 1 keluarga makan malam bersama kita, kau tak keberatan bukan, Sayang?" tanya Kangin tegas namun lembut (?).

"Kenapa Appa baru mengatakan sekarang?"

"Hanya teman lama, Min. Eomma beritahu, kau juga akan tak tau. Makanya Eomma dan Appa pikir mengenalkannya padamu sekarang."

Kangin melihat ke arah pintu masuk, melihat teman lamanya ia tersenyum penuh arti. "Ah.. Itu mereka!"

Sungmin mengarahkan pandangannya kearah pintu masuk, 'yah.. benar-benar 1 keluarga.' Batinya. Ada seorang namja yang bersama keluarga itu. 'Eum.. Siapa ya?' Sungmin membatin dengan memandang lelaki itu lekat. Satu kata yang terlintas dipikiran Sungmin. Kata yang sangat ditakutinya dan cukup mengerikan. PERJODOHAN!

"Hyung, kenapa kau melihat Appa dan Eomma sampai seperti itu?" tanya Sungjin angkat bicara. Ia melihat hyung-nya melihat orang tua-nya dengan pandangan tidak suka dan seperti mengancam.

Tak diperdulikannya pertanyaan Sungjin, Sungmin menatap orang tuanya semakin tajam membuat Appa Eomma itu begidik ngeri. "Appa dan Eomma tak bermaksud menjodohkanku bukan?"

Appa dan Eomma saling pandang tidak mengrti maksud Sungmin. "Eh, tidak Sayang. Kita tak bermaksud menjodohkanmu, iya kan yeobo?"

"Iya" jawab Kangin singkat.

"Mungkin saja Eomma dan Appa tak menemukan cara konyol lagi untuk menghiburku selain dengan perjodohan..."

"Kau ini ada-ada saja."

"Ssstt.. Mereka sudah datang!"

Kangin dan Leeteuk bersiap menyambut kedatangan keluarga itu.

Hankyung atau Cho Hankyung sangat gagah dengan pakaian mahal yang membungkus tubuhnya. Penampilan yang cukup bersahaja, menggambarkan kalau ia termasuk orang yang sukses. Disebelah Hankyung ada yeoja paruh baya yang masih cantik diusianya yang hampir kepala empat. Cho Heechul namanya. Lalu, seorang namja muda seumuran dengan Sungmin. Badannya tinggi, kulit putih bak porselen, rambut ikal yang sedikit diacak memberi kesan 'sexy' pada namja jangkung keren ini. Cho Kyuhyun. Anak semata wayang keluarga Cho.

"Hankyung-ah!" sapa Kangin.

"Sudah lama tak bertemu!" sahut Hankyung.

"Chulliee.."

"Teukkie-ah!"

Mereka saling berpelukan satu sama lain. Tak memperdulikan ketiga remaja itu menatap dengan pandangan yah.. maklum mungkin.

"Baiklah ini sudah cukup. Mari kita duduk." Kata Kangin

"Sepertinya kita pernah ketemu sebelumnya" kata Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin. Itu membuat keluarga Cho maupun Lee menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan heran. Kyuhyun hanya ingin menarik perhatian Sungmin. Mungkin kata-katanya ada benarnya atau sengaja untuk sekedar basa-basi? Tapi kata-kata itu mengalir tiba-tiba saat melihat siapa yang ada didepannya saat ini. Dia sadar, dia telah mengagumi orang yang memiliki paras yang amat indah ini.

Sungmin tak mengingat kapan ia bertemu Kyuhyun. Atau memang tak pernah bertemu dengannya? Ia hanya tersenyum. Menunjukkan keramahan setelah melihat keakraban dua keluarga berbeda ini.

"Sepertinya tidak, Kyuhyun-ssi" ujar Sungmin tidak ingin berlama-lama berbalas salam dengan Kyuhyun. Tak ada keinginan untuk membuatnya lebih berkesan, selain memoles pertemuan itu dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan.

"Euhm, aku yang pernah melihat kamu" Kyuhyun sedikit salah tingkah dan cukup mengerti. "Tepatnya aku yang sering melihatmu waktu disekolah" lanjutnya seakan memahami apa yang menjadi keinginan namja manis itu.

"Kalian berdua saling mengenal?" tanya Kangin menyela –sedikit- keakraban yang terjadi antara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Kami berdua satu sekolah, Ahjussi" jawab Kyuhyun tegas sengaja menghilangkan kesempatan Sungmin untuk mengatakan 'tidak'.

Sejak pertemuan itu, semuanya masih biasa saja bagi Sungmin. Tak ada semburat kerinduan yang tertinggal dihatinya. Lagu kesunyian itu seakan menjadi sahabat setia baginya. Tetapi tidak bagi Kyuhyun, sejak saat itu, perasaan itu malah semakin bernyanyi merdu.

**T.B.C**

**_Akhirnya update juga. Kekeke.. ada yang menanti FF gaje ini? Saya harap tidak *plak* ._**

**_Yang review chapter sebelumnya makasi lho yaa.. *kisseu atu-atu*_**

**_Oh ya, jawabannya itu Kyuhyun! Selamat atas pemenang yang mendapatkan Lee SooMan lengkap dengan permen kapasnya. Hadiah bisa kalian dapatkan di toko matreal terdekat. Hihi.._**

**_Mind to review? Hargai saya sebagai penulis (yang masih amatiran ini, Okey!)_**

**_Atsuko Yuuki, _**

**_Jember, Feb 24th 2013. 20.04 WIB_**


End file.
